Sniper
by stillewolfie
Summary: Karena sebuah tuntutan, Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya. Ia akan terus melangkah demi masa depan keluarga; termasuk membunuh perasaannya. "Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu." — "Maaf atas segala perbuatanku, aku mencintaimu." SasuSaku AU. RnR?


**Normal POV**

Malam itu, suasana terlihat senyap ketika ia sudah sampai pada posisi yang tepat. Ia menjajaki atap rumah mewah di salah satu perumahan terelit di salah satu prefektur ternama Jepang. Di balik kesunyian, ia berdiri tegap; memandang salah satu targetnya yang terlihat bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

Jubah hitamnya berkibar ketika angin malam melewati tubuhnya yang besar. Uchiha Sasuke mengadah, menatap bulan purnama yang begitu terang saat itu. Senapan langka ia pegang begitu erat, namun sepasang manik legam terus memandangi langit yang berawan.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi ia melakukannya.

Puas memandang sang dewi malam, Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan segalanya. Tanpa bersuara ia duduk di atap rumah tersebut dan memandangi tempat yang ia incar dua ratus meter dari tempatnya terduduk. Sniper M99-54 telah ada di tangannya, ia pegang begitu erat. Matanya tertutup sebentar. Dan ketika ia mengerjapkan mata, sekilas ada cahaya merah yang berpendar di kedua mata sang Uchiha.

 _'Sudah waktunya, Sasuke.'_

"Hn."

Perintah terdengar, pekerjaan dilaksanakan.

Sasuke mulai bergerak, ia mempersiapkan ancang-ancang. Segera ia duduk dengan posisi tengkurap dan mengerahkan konsentrasi seluruhnya. Sebelah mata tertutup, memperjelas siluet musuh yang semakin terlihat di lensa pengamat senapan miliknya. Disana ia dapat melihat seorang pria tua yang tampak bersenang-senang dengan wanita murahan.

Tangan bersiap di depan pelatuk, air gun bertipe M99 tingkat menengah, namun itu sudah cukup untuk melayangkan nyawa seseorang yang tidak berguna. Sasuke berpikir demikian. Karena itulah, dalam jarak sejauh itu, konsentrasinya tak akan rabun.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Semuanya pasti akan ia hancurkan. _Termasuk orang-orang yang hidup bagaikan sampah._

Sasuke adalah penembak jitu. Ia tipe penembak jarak jauh. Mau seberapa jauh targetnya, korban yang akan ia incar tak pernah lepas dari jangkauan.

"...baiklah," Sasuke berbisik. Pelatuk siap ditarik. "Selamat tinggal, ojii-san."

 **DOR!**

Sebuah benda mini yang begitu kecil, mengkilap layaknya emas itu terlihat melayang dalam akurasi yang sangat tepat. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. Lantas, ia berdiri dan membereskan semuanya. Iris hitam tersebut terlihat kosong, seolah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib salah satu orang penting di negara itu.

 _Selesai._

Ia tak berkata apapun; karena ia tahu, prediksinya tak pernah salah.

 _Karena ia selalu benar._

.

.

.

 **SNIPER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sniper by stillewolfie**

 **first naruto fic at 2015**

 **Sasuke — Sakura**

 **—inspired: sword art online ii—**

.

.

 **oneshot** — poker face

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sakura terhenyak. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan dirinya sudah menguap berkali-kali semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Rambut merah muda sepunggung itu berkibar pelan ketika angin pagi memasuki kelasnya yang sepi. Di tempat duduknya, ia bertopang dagu; menghitung awan musim semi yang kebetulan lewat pagi itu.

 **Brakh!**

"SAKURA!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, telinga Sakura dapat mendengar jeritan tertahan dari sahabat kelas sebelah, Yamanaka Ino. Dengan tampang garang tak karuan, ia berjalan menuju meja si surai merah muda dan melempar selembar koran di meja Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan, menatap Ino dengan tanda tanya di kepala. "Ini apa, Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino, gadis pirang dengan iris sebiru lautan itu berdecak kesal. Ia menunjuk salah satu gambar yang tertera di koran. "Ini. Baca dan beritahu apa yang kau pikirkan, _forehead_."

Sakura menaikkan alis, lantas ia mengambil koran dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis disamping gambar. Gadis itu kini memasang wajah heran. "Ini maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti—"

Ino menghela napasnya kasar. Segera ia membalikkan bangku yang ada di depan meja Sakura dan mereka saling duduk berhadapan. Gadis bersurai norak menatap sang sahabat dengan kedipan mata. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kesal. "Sekarang kutanya, kau siapa?"

"...Eh?" Sakura berpikir. "Aku Sakura, Ino. Temanmu."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak lama jeritan mulai kembali keluar. Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah tak mengerti dan tidak berdosa. Ia biarkan Ino mengumpat-ngumpat dan berkata kotor di depannya. Toh, Sakura sudah terbiasa. Gadis itu segera bersiap mengeluarkan buku pelajaran sejarah yang akan diadakan di pelajaran jam pertama.

"Sakura," Selesai dengan tingkahnya yang idiot, Ino kembali menarik atensi Sakura. "Kau adalah Sakura."

"Ya, kau sudah tahu itu."

"Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang kaya raya. Anak semata wayang Haruno Kizashi; anak perdana menteri di negeri ini! Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gilaaaa!"

"...?"

Sakura tak mengerti.

Ino menatapnya lamat-lamat, ia mengetuk jarinya pada koran yang terbuka. "Dengar. Kemarin malam, salah satu pemimpin di pemerintah Jepang lagi-lagi jadi sosok incaran, Sakura."

"Hm, lalu?" Alis Ino berkedut.

"Lalu, katamu? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau posisimu terancam!?"

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Yang jadi perdana menteri itu ayahku, Ino. Bukan aku."

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya! Ayahmu juga dalam bahaya, Sakura! Jepang tak lagi aman! Kau harus waspada dan memperketat penjaga—"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika mendengar ocehan Ino mengenai berbagai tragedi yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Semenjak April lalu, berbagai distrik utama di Jepang menjadi heboh akibat salah satu orang penting di negara itu terbunuh secara misterius. Perdana menteri, penghasil saham terbanyak, dan pemimpin perusahaan ternama merupakan sosok yang paling diincar. Awalnya, Sakura tidak peduli. Ia berprediksi bahwa salah satu manusia diluar sana telah mencium kedok curang yang mereka lakukan, sehingga orang tersebut memutuskan untuk membersihkan Jepang dari tangan-tangan kotor mereka. Gadis itu tak ambil pusing. Sakura tak pernah peduli dengan pekerjaan Kizashi. Asal mereka selalu bertindak jujur dan adil, ia yakin pembunuh itu tak akan mengincar keluarganya yang damai.

 _Ia yakin, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja._

" _Ne_ , Ino." Gadis pirang itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Tidak apa, aku pasti aman saja kok. Lagipula, aku hanya seorang anak dari ayahku. Itupun jika keluargaku dalam bahaya, mungkin _otou-san_ saja yang diincar, 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

Perkataan Ino dihentikan dengan suara bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Gadis itu semakin kesal dan akhirnya mendengus. Ia berdiri dan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menjemputnya di depan kelas untuk makan bersama saat istirahat siang. Sakura pun mengiyakan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Haruno Sakura, salah satu siswi biasa di Akademi Konoha. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda serta statusnya yang dikenal oleh banyak orang, tidak heran dirinya adalah salah satu murid incaran dan paling dikenal di-seantero sekolah. Hanya saja, beda dengan wanita kebanyakan, Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak terlalu ceria namun terlihat santai. Apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan melewatinya dengan menggunakan pemikiran serta praduga yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan baik. Tak heran gadis itu merupakan siswi terpintar kedua setelah Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas sebelah.

Sakura bertopang dagu. Selagi menunggu guru yang mengajar, ia melirik kertas koran yang sengaja Ino tinggalkan untuknya. Koran tersebut baru muncul pagi ini dan Sakura berpikir bagaimana Ino bisa mendapatkannya. Tangan terjulur untuk mengambil objek, manik selembut _emerald_ itu menyelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang tertera sekali lagi.

 **Tokyo, 28 Januari 2011**

 **Shimura Danzo, direktur utama dari Ne Group; tewas mengenaskan di salah satu hotel ternama di Hokkaido. Diduga akibat peluru timah yang tertancap di kepalanya. Belum ada jejak pelaku hingga saat ini.**

 _Shimura Danzo._

Sakura bukan tidak mengenal, tapi namanya ia pernah dengar. Gadis itu pernah mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut oleh ayahnya. Seingatnya, Danzo merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar ketika Kizashi sedang melakukan eksploitasi besar-besaran dengan perusahaannya. Mungkin Kizashi pernah beberapa kali bekerjasama dengan orang yang bernama Danzo ini. Seingat Sakura pula, orang ini melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat ayahnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan kerjasama beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _Ya, seingatnya begitu._

Ketika Anko-sensei datang dan ketua kelas menyuruh mereka berdiri, Sakura segera menyimpan koran tersebut dan mulai aktivitas kelasnya pagi itu.

.

.

 **~ sniper ~**

.

.

Secangkir kopi menjadi temannya di tempat itu. Rintik-rintik air menggenangi daratan Tokyo dan ia dapat melihat semuanya dibalik jendela bening yang ada disamping tubuh. Dengan laptop yang berisikan _file_ tentang dokumen perayaan festival budaya yang akan diadakan dua bulan ke depan, Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas. mengakibatkan embun oksigen yang ia keluarkan merabunkan salah satu fabrik kaca kafe tersebut.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu utama berdenting kecil; menandakan ada satu pelanggan yang masuk. Sasuke tidak peduli, atensinya terus menarik diri pada hujan yang belum saja reda. Perlahan, ia dapat mendengar satu langkah kecil menuju meja yang ia duduki. Satu gesekan kursi terdengar, Sasuke mengerlingkan mata.

Sehelai _pink_ menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sepasang manik hijau itu menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman tipis di bibir. Haruno Sakura, telah duduk di depannya tanpa permisi. Sasuke memandanginya dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Selamat sore, ketua dewan."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Haruno-san."

Sakura terkikik. "Kapan kita terakhir bertemu, Uchiha-kun?" Salah satu pelayan memberikan buku pesanan. Sakura menerimanya namun eksistensinya terus melirik Sasuke. "Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali?"

"Tidak juga," Jawabnya angkuh. "Seharusnya kau mengurus dirimu sendiri, Haruno. Aku tidak butuh kepedulianmu itu."

"Ah, benar juga." Sakura memesan segelas _cappucino_ hangat, membiarkan pelayan tersebut pergi dari hadapan mereka. "Kau 'kan Uchiha sombong yang selalu menganggap perkataanmu absolut."

"Dan tidak butuh pertolongan orang lain."

Mendengus, Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar diktator idiot."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan gadis Haruno yang menyebalkan. Ia lebih memusatkan diri pada dokumen rahasia yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh sekretaris OSIS melalui _email_ beberapa jam lalu. Tampak Sakura telah menerima pesanannya, dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyicipi segelas _cappucino_ yang masih hangat.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Sakura terdiam sembari menikmati novel romansa yang baru saja ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Ketikan, kerlingan mata, secangkir kopi yang telah habis dan _cappucino_ yang masih tersisa setengah merupakan benda sisa yang masih ada di meja tersebut.

Bukannya mereda, suara petir yang muncul dibalik jendela mampu membuat Sakura mengalihkan diri. Ia tatap hujan yang semakin deras dan ia memutuskan untuk mengerlingkan mata pada Uchiha Sasuke, ketua dewan serta orang nomor satu di OSIS. Gadis itu meletakkan novelnya di meja, dan ternyata Sasuke telah mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Uchiha-kun."

Nama marga terpanggil, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Apa?"

Di detik selanjutnya, selembar koran muncul di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis dan fokusnya langsung pada gambar seorang pria tewas yang ada disana. Sasuke menatap Sakura beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat berita ini, Uchiha-kun?" Sakura bertanya, Sasuke masih memasang tampang datar. "Kau tahu Shimura Danzo, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Ia mengangguk asal dan tidak peduli. "Apa hubungannya denganku, Haruno?"

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya bertanya pendapatmu tentang berita ini, bodoh."

Sasuke terdiam, lantas ia mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya. Alis tertekuk sedetik kemudian. Ia menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu."

"..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. Ia terlihat muak pada salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan dan terlihat idiot. Sakura memang kurang suka pada pemuda ini semejak semester kedua di tingkat satu. Dengan mudahnya, Sasuke berhasil merebut peringkatnya yang sudah ia pertahankan susah payah. Akibatnya, ia menjadi peringkat ketiga setelah Sasuke dan Hinata. Ini merupakan suatu fakta yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Selain itu, sikap arogan serta kediktatoran Sasuke semenjak ia berhasil menduduki kursi paling tinggi di tingkat kesiswaan itu membuatnya tak tahan dan Sakura semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak peduli pada lingkungan di sekitarmu sih, Uchiha?"

Setelah memotong _pancake_ yang daritadi diabaikan, Sasuke bertanya. "Bukannya itu berlaku untukmu, Haruno?"

"Kau sama sepertiku, bodoh." Sasuke tersinggung. "Bukannya mencurigakan? Maksudku, harusnya kau memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini, kau kan ketua OSIS!"

"Aku memang ketua OSIS, tapi aku bukan anggota pemerintah, idiot." Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Asal sekolah kita tidak ikut campur, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku maupun kau."

Rintikan hujan terlihat menipis. Gerimis diluar membuat Sakura menghela napas keras dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya asal dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia belum berniat beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, dan pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Sakura.

Gadis berhelai merah muda menyandarkan punggung dan menatap Sasuke dalam diam. " _Ne_ , Uchiha." Terpanggil lagi. "Apa kau tidak takut?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya samar.

"Kau adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan ayahmu, benar? Apa kau tidak takut... diincar oleh pembunuh itu?" Hening. Rintikan hujan menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua. "Jujur saja, aku sedikit cemas dengan keselamatan _otou-san_. Kudengar korbannya juga anggota resmi pemerintah juga, 'kan?" Sakura menghela napas. "Karena ayah jarang pulang, kadang aku membayangkan hal-hal bodoh yang seharusnya tidak kubayangkan."

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura melirik Sasuke dibalik poni panjangnya. Ia hanya bisa diam membisu ketika melihat Sasuke yang berekspresi biasa saja. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tidak peduli dan seolah tidak mendengarkan. Belum saja Sakura mengumpat, jawaban Sasuke membuatnya terdiam. "Ayahmu akan selamat kalau dia tidak macam-macam."

Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan biasa. Sama sekali tidak mencurigakan, ia sudah bersiap pulang. "Dia tidak akan terbunuh kalau tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotor, Haruno."

Uchiha Sasuke pun benar-benar pergi darisana, meninggalkan Haruno Sakura dengan beribu pertanyaan di dalam kepala.

.

.

 **~ sniper ~**

.

.

Mengetukkan jarinya sekali, Sakura meneliti setiap berita yang muncul di majalah, koran, ataupun internet. Gadis itu terus menelusuri kata-kata penting dan memberikan analisis, hanya saja sampai saat ini ia belum sampai pada tahap akhir. Menghela napas, ia menolehkan kepala pada jendela perpustakaan yang memantulkan semburat jingga dari matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilang.

Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada pertengahan musim semi, pertumpahan darah mulai terjadi. Sabaku Gaara, pengusaha batu bara terkenal dari daerah seberang tewas dengan cara yang sama—ditembak mati di kepala. Semuanya terjadi ketika korban tengah sendirian; entah itu dimana pun. Bila penjagaan melengah, maka pelaku akan beraksi dan menembak kepala korban dari jarak jauh. Sakura tak begitu yakin, tapi ia sadar bahwa sang pelaku bukanlah penjahat biasa; karena dari timah yang tertancap ataupun strategi yang dipakai benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Sakura dapatkan.

Mengingat waktu yang sebentar lagi berganti, gadis itu segera membereskan segalanya. Laptop dan rongsokan koran ia letakkan di tas secara asal. Berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat keluar dari area sekolah, Sakura langsung berhenti ketika hendak berbelok menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai koridor yang ia pijak dengan lantai pertama.

Sakura melirik ke kanan.

Sasuke pun menyadarinya.

"Haruno-san."

"...Uchiha-kun," Sasuke menegapkan tubuh. Tatapannya masih sangatlah biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura memutar bola mata, ia berniat memutar arah. "Bukan urusanmu, ketua dewan—"

"Kau menyelidikinya?"

Berhenti. "Apa?"

"Kasus itu," Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Apa kau berniat menemukan pelakunya?"

Bila pertemuan ini tidak dihitung, pertemuan terakhir mereka terjadi dua minggu yang lalu; tepatnya di kafe seberang sekolah. Dimana saat itu hujan, dan Sakura iseng-iseng mendekati Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di meja pojok. Tapi semenjak pembicaraan mereka yang tidak baik itu selesai, gadis yang dimaksud benar-benar berharap untuk tidak bertemu sang ketua OSIS lagi.

"Kalau bisa, kenapa tidak?" Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. "Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung gadis yang menjauhinya. Memasukkan kedua tangan di saku, ia tatap Haruno Sakura dengan pandangan tak tertebak. Senyum ganjil tersirat, dan Sasuke benar-benar menghilang darisana; meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah.

Sakura berbalik, menatap satu objek dimana semuanya menghilang; hanya koridor kosong dengan ruang kelas yang tertutup. Menyipitkan mata dan helaan napas pun terdengar lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sikap Sasuke aneh; tidak seperti biasa yang seharusnya Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, mengabaikan layaknya Sakura adalah orang yang tidak penting baginya.

 _Benar begitu?_

.

.

 **~ sniper ~**

.

.

Suara jangkrik yang berasal dari taman belakang tiba-tiba terdengar. Dengan pelan, kelopak Sakura terbuka; menampakkan iris hijau yang terlihat lelah sekaligus gelisah. Ia terbangun dan beranjak duduk di atas kasur. Entah mengapa malam ini ada yang terasa janggal; begitu sunyi dan tidak nyaman. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela yang terbuka—membiarkan tirai hijau daunnya berkibar akibat angin malam yang masuk akibat ulahnya itu.

Dengan piyama kesukaan, Sakura berniat menutup jendelanya. Hanya saja, pemandangan di bawah kamarnya membuat alisnya mengerut. Gerbang utama rumah tampak terbuka kecil dan penjaga tidak berkeliaran seperti biasanya. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat mencurigakan. Setelah menutup jendela, ia arahkan matanya ke jam dinding emas yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi; tengah malam.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, menatap jarum panjangnya yang terus bergerak. Tiba-tiba gertakan dan rasa nyaman itu kembali hinggap. Sunyi. Seolah, hanya Sakura saja yang tinggal disana, padahal ada puluhan pelayan dan penjaga yang disewa oleh ayahnya. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah?

Menghela napas.

 _'Tenang. Ini sudah malam, Saku. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.'_

Menyakinkan dirinya, ia segera pergi dari kamar dan berniat keluar mencari ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi.

Gelap, semua lampu di sepanjang lorong rumah dimatikan. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa janggal. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan anjing pengawas yang biasanya berkeliling rumah terlihat tidak keluar batang hitungnya. Itu semakin membuat Sakura merasa aneh dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumahnya lagi.

 _Tunggu, dimana semuanya?_

Di tengah-tengah, Sakura terdiam.

 _Kenapa ia merasa... sendirian?_

Segera, Sakura berlari menuju tangga dan berniat ke lantai tiga, dimana kamar Kizashi terletak disana. Napasnya memburu, matanya membulat, dan keringat dingin mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. Entah kenapa degup jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak aneh dan membuat perasaan tak nyaman itu kembali hinggap. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan ketakutannya membuncah; Sakura membanting pintu ruangan yang seperempat terbuka.

"..."

Terdiam.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"T- _Tou-san_ —" Menarik napas, menarik napas, dan terus menarik napas. Sakura seolah lupa bagaimana mengeluarkan oksigen dari tubuhnya. " **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Histeris. Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menatap Haruno Kizashi, yang tergeletak dengan leher patah. Darah menggenangi setengah karpet ruangan itu. Kepalanya berdarah. Darah menggenang darisana. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat tidak sehat—bukan, Kizashi telah tewas.

Sakura menangis. Ia terus menjerit dan terlihat tidak tenang. Bibirnya mengumpat dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata kotor. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Berniat lari, tapi kakinya sudah benar-benar tidak bertenaga. Sakura menggeleng keras-keras, berharap apa yang barusan ia lihat hanyalah ilusi belaka. Semuanya begitu jelas namun Sakura tak mau mempercayainya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sudah mati; dihadapannya, dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

 _Siapa? Siapa yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya!?_

Otaknya berputar, mencari siapa gerangan dalang dari tragedi ini—

Sakura terdiam, bibirnya mengatup kencang.

Seiring dengan itu, sesuatu yang dingin telah ia rasakan di belakang kepala. Sakura tak berniat untuk bergerak, menarik napas saja susah. Iris hijaunya mengecil ketika ia rasakan tekanan berat yang ia rasakan di kedua bahunya. Sakura ingin berbalik, tapi ia urungkan. Mentalnya sudah jatuh dan ia tak sanggup untuk kabur darisini.

Segala berita, setiap orang yang dikabarkan tewas akibat tembakan senapan langsung muncul di kepalanya. Sakura tahu orang dibelakangnya merupakan pelaku dari segala peristiwa beruntun yang terjadi dari tahun ke tahun. Dan sekarang, Sakura adalah korban selanjutnya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Suara berat yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sakura nyaris memekik ketika orang itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

Tubuh Sakura gemetar. Menghela napas sebagai permulaan, ia segera berdiri dan berlari—

 **Dor!**

"AH!"

Rasa sakit menyebar, mengganggu saraf motorik Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Peluru timah yang tidak asing sudah menancap di betisnya, otomatis Sakura terjatuh dan merasakan denyut sakit yang luar biasa dari salah satu kakinya. Berniat berdiri lagi, namun tembakan pistol langsung terdengar; membuat langkahnya berhenti sejenak.

"K-Kau—" Memegang kakinya yang berdarah. Iris hijaunya terlihat menyala akibat rasa amarah yang membuncah. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, BRENGSEK!?"

Mereka berhadapan. Sakura yang terduduk, dan sosok itu tengah berdiri di depannya. Pistol perak SIGP250 telah terlihat di salah satu tangan. Seluruh tubuh dibaluti oleh jubah hitam. Sakura menatap sepasang manik kelam yang bersembunyi dibalik tudung mantel itu.

Entah kenapa, satu orang langsung terlihat dibalik bayangannya ketika Sakura hendak memikirkan.

Tubuhnya bergetar lagi, airmata menggenangi kedua pipinya yang putih.

"...kenapa," Sakura menundukkan kepala. Bibir digigit kencang, darah menggenang. "Kenapa, Sasuke!?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU, SIALAN!?"

Ia membuka tudungnya, muncullah wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Iris hitam dan manik hijau itu kini bertemu lagi; menampakkan ekspresi yang amat berbeda. Sakura dengan pandangan marah, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya, membiarkan Sakura terselamatkan untuk sementara.

 _Meski pistol masih terpegang di tangan kanan, tak apa._

Tanpa bersuara, Sasuke melangkah. Sakura tersentak dan segera menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Wajahnya menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak terancam. Ia terus berjalan dan membiarkan tubuh Sakura terseret akibat perbuatannya. Sakura terkejut ketika merasakan dinding kamar telah menjadi sandaran; menandakan kalau ia tidak bisa kabur dari jangkauan sang Uchiha.

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Sakura biarkan Sasuke berjongkok dihadapannya.

Sakura memekik ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Mengelus pipinya dengan tangan yang dilindungi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Air mata kembali mengalir, detak jantung tak beraturan, Sakura terdiam. Ia hanya membiarkan Sasuke mencium keningnya—dan hingga saat itu, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata.

Seiring dengan ujung pistol yang menyentuh pelipis Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada salah satu telinga gadis itu.

Ucapan terakhir yang membuat Sakura membatu di tempat.

 **DOR!**

Sekaligus, itu adalah ingatan terakhir sebelum Haruno Sakura benar-benar menutup kedua mata.

.

.

 _"Maaf atas segala perbuatanku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

.

.

 **a absurd little notes:**

 **ini hanya ff pembangkit semangat supaya aku bisa masuk ke fandom naruto lagi. aku memang author fandom naruto, tapi dari akhir 2014 aku mutusin buat hiatus sampe sekarang. dan karena aku sama sekali ga beniat buat lanjutin ff mc-ku dari fandom naruto, aku ada ide dan lahirlah ff ini.**

 **ff sniper merupakan plot asal; iya, memang. kenapa kok bisa bilang gitu? karena ini bener-bener ga kupikirin mateng-mateng dan diksinya pun acak adul. bahkan aku yakin feelnya ga berasa ahahah. tapi namanya baru selesai hiatus kan ya? semoga ini jadi moodbuster supaya bisa namatin ff mc yang lain. :')**

 **ada omake di bawah, jangan ditutup dulu ya hahah. /nangez**

.

.

 **omake**

.

.

Di tengah gelapnya kamar, Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat. Ia menatap kosong selembar foto yang sudah berpindah tangan. Di depan kusen pintu, terlihat Uchiha Itachi bersandar disana sembari menyilangkan tangan. Wajahnya terlihat heran melihat perubahan yang dilakukan oleh adik semata wayang.

Itachi menghela napas.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, biar aku saja." Katanya. "Ini pasti berat untukmu, 'kan? Informasi itu memang benar; Haruno Kizashi adalah ayah dari Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke. Kau harus membunuhnya." Itachi memantapkan perkataan. "Menurut anak buah _otou-sama_ , pria itu tengah menyelundupkan narkoba sebagai penghasil lain dari pekerjaannya. Mengingat jabatannya sebentar lagi berakhir dan utang perusahaan Haruno masih sangatlah besar—jadi, kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Selembar foto kusam yang menampakkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlihat damai. Seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Haruno Kizashi tengah tersenyum lebar dengan anak yang ada digendongannya. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia; meski putri kecil itu terlihat malu-malu untuk menatapkan mata di kamera.

 _Haruno Sakura._

Uchiha Itachi yang masih terdiam menunggu jawaban, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau kau menolak—"

"Tidak, aku saja."

"...?"

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya, _nii-sama_." Sasuke berdiri, mengambil mantel kusam yang tergantung di atas lemari. "Untuk kasus ini, biar aku yang menangani."

.

.

 **sniper — end**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
